Shoe (113)
Shoe, A.K.A. Experiment 113, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause bad luck when his horns are facing downward; if his horns are turned upward, he will generate good luck. His one true place is at the most difficult mini-golf course, making miniature golfers score holes-in-one. Bio Experiment 113 was the 113th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to generate bad luck, but could also cause good luck. 113 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 113's pod landing on a miniature golf course. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 113's pod was used as a golf ball, where it was whacked by a golfer. The pod fell into the moat obstacle, activating 113, who then went around the island causing bad luck. Gantu had been informed about 113, but was hesitant to go after him due to the experiment's bad luck powers. He then got into an argument with Hämsterviel and Experiment 625, the latter of whom tried to tell Gantu about 113's good luck ability. However, Gantu later decided to track down and capture 113 after learning about his good luck powers. Meanwhile, 113, named Shoe, traveled to the Pelekai household, where his bad luck caused Nani's car to break down, thus forcing her to walk to work. He was later caught raiding the kitchen by Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley. Shoe kept generating bad luck for the residents, despite their best efforts to change his bad luck powers and hide him someplace where the bad luck he created could not affect them. Eventually, Lilo began to worry that it was impossible to change Shoe's bad luck. Unfortunately, he overheard Lilo and promptly left, feeling hurt and abandoned. When Jumba revealed that Shoe could generate good luck, Lilo and Stitch set out to find him. They discovered Shoe sitting alone on a cliff, but before Stitch could take action, Gantu passed Stitch and scooped Shoe in a container. However, Shoe's bad luck allowed him to evade both Gantu and Stitch. After several mishaps, Gantu managed to reclaim Shoe and turned the latter's horns the other way up, causing him to generate good luck for Gantu. Shoe was then left alone on the beach after his good luck caused Gantu to become rich. Shoe was eventually found by Lilo, who apologized to the former for giving up on him. After generating good luck for Lilo's ''ʻohana, Shoe was then found a one true place at a mini-golf course (the same one where he was activated) using his "good luck setting" to allow golfers to score holes-in-one. In "Skip", Shoe was one of the wanted fugitives in an alternate future where Hämsterviel ruled Earth. ''Leroy & Stitch'' The first 624 experiments, including Shoe, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Shoe participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Shoe appears to be mute, and is very sensitive about his bad luck powers. However, he can prove to be beneficial when generating good luck. Biology Appearance Shoe is a green and white sloth-like experiment with a wiry body and a horseshoe-shaped head with a round face with black eyes, a small dark purple round nose, a little mouth and two long, curved horns. Special Abilities Shoe is a luck-manipulating experiment. When Shoe's cranial horseshoe, or the "horns" on his head, are facing down, bad luck occurs. When the horseshoe is turned up, the opposite luck is generated. The events can be predicted to happen whenever the tips of his horns glow, and also a faint bleep is heard. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Lilo stated that she didn't name 113 Shoe because of his horseshoe-like horn, but because she thinks "he needs shoes". *Shoe's pod color is purple. *Shoe is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 113. Primary function: Negative event generator". *Shoe's number is 113, most likely because the number 13 is considered unlucky. Gallery 113 shoe by bricerific43-d582gsb.jpg 113_Shoe_by_experiments.jpg 113_by_inkyblackknight-d7wx19c.png 113_Shoe_by_OxAmy.png experiment_113_by_noctalaty-d4yqnao.png screenCapture 08.07.13 2-10-25.jpg|Shoe's experiment pod screenCapture 08.07.13 2-11-23.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-12-11.jpg|Shoe generating bad luck screenCapture 30.01.13 21-02-40.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 21-01-54.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-58-11.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-58-52.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-00-15.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-01-25.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-01-53.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-01-60.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-02-42.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-03-32.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-41-18.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-42-09.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-43-02.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-44-51.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-46-45.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-47-25.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-48-03.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-50-15.jpg|Shoe with Stitch screenCapture 08.07.13 3-51-20.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-52-25.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-54-00.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-54-41.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 21-13-56.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-55-54.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-56-43.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-57-29.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 3-59-38.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 4-00-57.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 4-02-52.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 11-46-32.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 11-47-13.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 11-49-30.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 11-50-12.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 11-55-56.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 11-57-03.jpg|Shoe listening in on Lilo screenCapture 08.07.13 11-58-33.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 21-16-32.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 21-19-44.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-01-30.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-03-31.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-04-54.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-05-50.jpg|Shoe captured by Gantu screenCapture 08.07.13 12-07-05.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-08-10.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-09-58.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 21-22-44.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-11-26.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-12-35.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-14-43.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-16-33.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-18-33.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-19-53.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-21-39.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-23-22.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-24-04.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 12-24-54.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-04-25.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-05-56.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-07-32.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-09-20.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-10-32.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-12-19.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-16-40.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-18-06.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-20-08.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-21-58.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-24-51.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-26-23.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-29-14.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-37-36.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-40-44.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-41-06.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-41-40.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-41-55.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-42-16.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-42-45.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-44-37.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-44-56.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-45-51.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-46-18.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-47-33.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-47-52.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-48-19.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-50-20.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-51-41.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-52-06.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-52-32.jpg|Shoe hugging Lilo screenCapture 08.07.13 16-54-41.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-55-11.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-56-13.jpg screenCapture 04.09.13 10-02-33.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-56-46.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-57-43.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 16-58-03.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-00-10.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-00-50.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-01-55.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-02-20.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-03-38.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-04-05.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-06-03.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-07-04.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-07-38.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-08-45.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-09-37.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-10-26.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-11-18.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-12-31.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-14-07.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-15-03.jpg|Shoe generating good luck screenCapture 08.07.13 17-15-50.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 17-16-26.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h43m50s211.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h08m47s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h50m27s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-17-18h39m03s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg screenCapture 01.07.13 2-16-27.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 11-59-40.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 11-59-56.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h59m47s57.png panes24.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males